


Asterin's coffee shop

by Asterinblackbeek



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterinblackbeek/pseuds/Asterinblackbeek
Summary: Chaol lost a bet with Dorian and had to work in coffee shop for sometime, which he hated. But when a new beautiful customer started coming everyday, he decided to work a week extra because he couldn't bring himself to talk to her right away. He needs time to gather his courage.
Relationships: Chaol Westfall/Yrene, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Chaol woke up before his alarm could ring. The sun had just began to rise, and he stayed at the window for some time to see the beautiful sight before his horrible day would begin. Finally, with a sigh, he went to get ready.

"Just three more days," he mumbled to himself.

He hadn't been able to go to gym from last ten days and he was really missing it. He was missing his old schedule of gym, college and then hanging out with his friends. Putting on his stupid uniform; grey shirt, black vest and black pants, he cursed the day he made that bet with Dorian. Why on earth did he think that Dorian wouldn't be able to seduce that new girl Manon? Sure she looked tough, but it was Dorian.

Chaol arrived at the coffee shop on time and took his counter. The shop was starting to get crowded as everyone wanted their morning coffee. He loved coffee, but he preferred to sit at the table and order one, not to take orders and serve.

He saw Dorian enter the coffee shop. He was pretty mad at him. He could had made Chaol do any stupid task for once, but no. He chose to give him a two weeks of pain. Two weeks of working in a coffee shop. And not just any coffee shop, Asterin's coffee shop, the most fancy and busiest coffee shop in the city.

Dorian was followed by Manon, and they both took a seat near the counter. They sure were dating, but Chaol didn't know that. He hadn't got time to talk to Dorian. His first shift starts early in the morning, and then again as soon as the college finishes. He knew Dorian had asked Asterin, owner of the shop, to give him tight schedule. And she had agreed because she was Manon's cousin. He had to go through all this trouble because last time when Dorian had lost the bet, he had banned him in the library for a week, which he regrets more than anything now.

"Two decaf please," Dorian said to Chaol, smirking at him.

Chaol brought their orders. 

"You seem to enjoy this," Dorian said, teasing him.

"Yeah, so much," he said and went back to his counter.

His shift would end at 9:00 and then he had to be at college in half an hour after that. He still had half an hour left for his shift, and at this time people finally start to leave.

When his shift was over, there were only few people left. He was ready to leave when a new customer entered.

It was her eyes Chaol noticed first.

She likely stopped people dead in the streets with those eyes, vibrant golden brown that seemed lit from within. Her hair was heavy fall of rich brown amid flashes of dark gold, curling slightly at the ends that brushed her narrow waist.

She walked to the table near the window and took a seat, the sunlight enriching her honey-coloured skin. She took a book out from her bag and started reading it.

Chaol couldn't stop staring at her.

"Your shift is over," said Luke from behind. "You should go or you'll be late for the college." Luke went to take the order from her and when he got back with her coffee Chaol stopped him.

"Give this to me," Chaol said, taking a cup of coffee from Luke's hand. "I'll serve her."

Luke didn't mind that at all. With a shrug to him, he went to attend other customer.

Chaol walked to her, feeling nervous. Should he try to talk to her? Or just serve the coffee and leave?

When he reached at her table, he decided to just leave the coffee at the table and leave as she didn't look up from the book she was reading.

Chaol went back to his counter and was stealing glances at her, when someone almost shouted his name. He looked back and saw Luke.

"What are you still doing here? You are always in a hurry for college," Luke said.

"I'm leaving," Chaol said, annoyed. For the first time in ten days, he was enjoying being there, but it seemed like someone couldn't understand.

Chaol reached the college just on time. He didn't get to meet anyone outside as he had to rush to his classroom. Dorian was sitting with Manon, just like he had been from last ten days. Not sitting with Dorian was like an extra torture for him, as if working in coffee shop was not enough. He took an empty seat at the end of the class and kept thinking about that honey skinned girl from the coffee shop. Even when the lecture started, he was not able to focus on it.

The same happened to him in every class. He really needed to get that girl out of his head or his grades would go down.

When the college was over, he rushed to his home. His shift would start in an hour and he needed sort out some notes before that. 

"Hey Chaol," Aelin called her at the college gate. She was with her boyfriend, Rowan, and he could see Dorian, Manon, Aedion and Lysandra behind. Oh, he missed hanging out them so much. "How long till you can hang out with us again?"

"Just three more days," he said to her and left.

Working in a coffee shop had taught Chaol few things, like people working in a coffee shops didn't get free coffee. At least not in Asterin's coffee shop. Also that waiters are not allowed to talk to the customers much. Not even when the customers are their friends. 

He watched all of his friends leaving the coffee shop after hanging out for an hour. He was sure they were going to Aelin's tonight for dinner. He sighed, wishing he was with them. 

He was still looking at the door when it opened and the girl from the morning entered. He was instantly attentive again. She was with some other girl this time.

She took the same seat from the morning. Her friend sat opposite to her.

Without wasting anytime he went to take their order. He didn't wanted anyone else to get them first.

"May I have your order, mam?" he said. Was that cringy? Or was he was overthinking it?

"Two esperasso, please," she said, smiling at him.

Her voice felt like a music to his ear and he was stoned for a second.

"Two esperasso," her friend shouted at him.

Chaol nodded. "Yes, sure." He went back to get their order. He took a deep breath to calm himself before returning back. He put their coffee on the table and left. Why was he so nervous?

They stayed there for nearly an hour. They ordered another cup of coffee but he didn't take their order. He couldn't trust himself after what happened earlier. But he did looked at her everytime he could, when she was sipping her coffee or talking to her friend. The sight of her gave him strange satisfaction.

On his first day working in the coffee shop, Chaol couldn't wait for the two weeks to be over. But now when it was his last day at work, he wished he had some more days. 

She had came regularly from last three days with her friend, and had come a bit early then her first day, so Chaol got to attended her in the morning too. If he had read her name right from her book, it was Yrene. He hadn't talked to her but at least now he was taking her order by himself.  
Yesterday Chaol saw her staring at him, but now he wonders if he just imagined it.

Today she was here from an hour and had just ordered her third cup of coffee. 

Chaol served her coffee.

"Thank you," she said in her sweet voice.

He could serve her coffee for the rest of his life if that meant hearing those two words from her, Chaol thought. He was not able to concentrate on his studies these days because she had took over her entire mind. He really needed to do something about that, but first he had to talk to Asterin and see if he could work here for some more days.

Chaol waited till Yrene and her friend, Hasar, left before he went to Asterin. She was in her office on the back side of the shop, the room filled with files. God knows what else she did.

"Come in," Asterin said before Chaol could knock.

Chaol entered and saw Luke there. Asterin gestured him to take a seat next to Luke.

Chaol had met Asterin only twice; the day she appointment him and then on his first day. She looked so strong, fierce and wild that one knows that they have to stay away from her for their own sake. But yet, she was so beautiful that one couldn't help but keep staring at her.

"I was going to call you," Asterin said, looking solemn as ever. "I know I'm not suppose to pay you for the service you did here, but you actually did a pretty good job. So I've decided to pay you."

"Oh," Chaol said. He hadn't expected that.

Asterin slided an envelope to him.

"I actually was wondering if I could work here for some more days," he said, not touching the envelope.

Luke turned to him in surprise and Asterin raised her eyebrow.

"I don't think so," Asterin said. "I was told to give you the place of my staff member who was on leave. But now that he's back, I can't have you anymore."

Chaol sighed in disappointment.

Luke cleared his throat. "Well, can't he fill my place so you can give me a week off."

"Well, I can't keep doing that. I don't hire people so they can take a leave anytime they want because there's someone else ready to fill their spot. Also do really want to work here or not?" she added to Luke.

"I do. I just want this one week. Please, it's not like I'm asking you to pay me for this week," Luke said, his voice desperate.

Asterin looked at Chaol. "Are you willing to fill his place?"

"I'm willing to fill his place. Please, I really need some more days here." He had made up his mind that he would talk to her. He just needed a little more time.

"Fine, you can work here for another week," Asterin said.

The next day college was off. He arrived at the coffee shop on his usual time, so did she. He served her her coffee and went back to his counter. Luke had way more tables to attend then the person Chaol was filling in for last time. Also, he had to make sure to tell people with no order, to leave. And that he had to do politely. But he still managed to keep stealing glaces at her.

She looked at him but then turned to her friend again when she saw him staring at her. Chaol blushed and she galloped down her coffee and left. Did he scared her away?

Aelin and Dorian entered the coffee shop and instead of taking a seat, they walked right at his counter. He had already made up a lie he would feed them, but he would tell them truth after he would talk to Yrene, if he she came backs.

"What are you still doing here?" Dorian began. "I thought I'd see you in gym today but you didn't show up. Then I left you a message that we'll be meeting at Aelin's but you didn't showed up there either."

"I'm actually filling up a place for a friend here," Chaol said.

"Friend?" Aelin and Dorian said in unison.

"Yeah, more like an acquaintance. He's a good guy and he wanted few days off so I'm just helping him." He had practiced it before, so it came out pretty easily.

"Really?" Dorian said, in disbelief.

"But Asterin told Manon that you requested to work here for some more days," Aelin said.

Damn it! Had he forgotten that Asterin was Manon cousin and Manon was now part of their gang?

"Actually....hmm... actually. Luke and I planned to do that so Asterin wouldn't mind giving him few days off. You know...if she already had someone to fill his place....she wouldn't mind... giving him a break." The lie came out weakly but it did made sense. 

"Wow, you tricked Asterin?" Aelin said.

"Please don't tell her. Or Manon," he requested.

"Fine," they promised.

His shift was over so he left with them to spend his day with his friends.

Back at Aelin's, Dorian served coffee to Chaol.

"Ah, it feel good to be served," Chaol said and had a sip.

"Well if you hadn't made Dorian to stay away from his books, you wouldn't had to go through all this," said Aelin.

"I was just trying to help," Chaol said. "He was spending too much time in the library reading books that his grades were going down."

Dorian waved his hand in the air. "You got you're lesson now, don't you."

Chaol shrugged. He spend his time with his friends, till his shift started again in the evening. If it had been any other day, he would had been so pissed about it, but now, he didn't mind that at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yrene's exams are near, but her mind can't stop thinking about the guy from the coffee shop. Hasar is annoyed by Yrene's behaviour and she needs to do something about it.

Yrene was sitting on a couch, her legs folded to her chest, her eyes staring at nothing. Her books were spread on the table in front of her, but she hadn't touched them. She was supposed to be studying for upcoming entrance exams, but she was not able to get that man from the coffee shop out of her head. She didn't even know his name and she knew it was stupid, utterly stupid, but she liked him so much. She liked how he always rushed to her table to attend her and ask her if she wanted more coffee and how gently he speaks. God! That was what waiters were suppose to do, she told herself but it was of no use. She let out a cry of frustration which made Hasar come out of her room. 

"Are you alright?" Hasar asked her.

"I'm not," Yrene answered honestly.

Hasar sighed. "Don't tell me it's about that guy from the coffee shop."

"It is," Yrene said, resting her head on her knees. "I can't stop thinking about him."

"What do you think about him?" Hasar asked. "The way he serves you coffee?"

Yrene looked at her, hurt by her words.

Hasar sat in front of Yrene on the table and took Yrene's hand in hers. 

"Okay, I know I'm annoyed that you talk about him so much, but if you have to talk about him now, you can. But after that you have to go back to your studies," Hasar said. 

Yrene chewed her inner cheeks. She didn't know what she wanted to say about him. All she knew about him was the way he serves, and she had already talked about that zillion time in last seven days. She knew Hasar wouldn't take that anymore despite what she said.

"I want to...get to know him. You know, outside that coffee shop. I want to know what he likes and what he doesn't. He want to spend time with him," Yrene said.

Hasar nodded in understanding. "So you want to go on a date with him."

"Kind of," Yrene said, after a pause.

"Then you should ask him out. I think he likes you too. I mean he does look at you a lot."

"Really," Yrene said, surprised. "I thought I was just imagining it."

"No, no," Hasar said, shaking her head. "He does look at you more than he should."

Yrene couldn't help smiling.

"You really have to do something about it. I can't stay in the coffee shop that long just because you want to look at him. I'm so behind my schedule. I need to get my papers ready in three days," Hasar said, who was having a hard time because her friend had a crush.

"You work when we are there, and I take my book with me to study. I don't think we waste time when we are there."

Hasar let out a laugh. "Come one. We both know how much you study there."

That was true, so Yrene said nothing. If she didn't qualify her entrance exam, it would disappoint Hafiza. And she couldn't disappointed her, not because of some guy. 

"Okay then. To get out of this mess I need to talk to him and see if he really is the nice guy he's in my head or not," Yrene said, decidedly.

"Yeah," Hasar agreed.

Yrene waited for Hasar so say more, and kept staring at her.

"What?" Hasar said.

"What, what?" Yrene said, as if scolding her. "Tell me how to start a conversation with him. Or how to make him start a conversation with me."

"I don't know. Last time he tried to have a conversation with you, it seemed like you didn't liked it."

"When?" Yrene said. 

"When he asked you what book you were reading. You just showed him the book and then hid your face behind it," Hasar reminded her.

Yrene felt so bad for doing about that, she didn't sleep that night.

"I got nervous. He caught me off guard," Yrene said.

"Well it is you who have to start a conversation."

"Tell me how?" Yrene said, hoping Hasar would know. But she just shrugged.

"Please, just give me anything," Yrene said.

"Okay, you can just say that you want to go on a date with him."

"I can't just say that directly to him. I have to lead the conversation up to that."

"Okay," Hasar said, narrowing her eyes and thinking hard.

"Oh yes," Hasar said after few minutes. "You can start with asking his name."

Yrene gave her dead look. "I know that. But what after his name?"

"May be you can ask him if he is capable of his manhood," Hasar said. She was getting more annoyed with every passing second.

Yrene mouth popped open and she turned scarlet. "Why on earth would I ask him that? Or anyone for that matters."

"I don't know," Hasar said, getting up from the table. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm gay and I have a girlfriend. I don't know how to start a conversation with a guy, especially the one who has been serving coffee to you." She went back to her room and closed the door.

Yrene went to the coffee shop that evening alone. She was feeling heavy because Hasar had shut herself in her room and wouldn't talk to her. When she entered the coffee shop, she saw him serving coffee at a table. He didn't see her yet. He looked very busy as the coffee shop was booked with people. She was surprised when she realized how easily she could spot him, even when all the waiters had the same uniform, as this was not the first time she did that.

She took a seat and before she could notice, he was there. She looked directly into his bronze eyes and felt like she was being hyptonized. She quickly lowered her gaze.

"May be have your order, mam?" he said and she melted. God, how could he make that sound so hot?

"The usual," she said and immediately regretted it. What if he didn't remember her usual? Or what if he didn't remember her?

She opened her mouth to place her order properly, but he left before she could.

She smiled when he came back with the right coffee. 

"Thank you," she said. 

He smiled and left.

Her gaze followed him to his counter. When he took his place, he looked at her, still smiling. This time instead of getting nervous, she returned his smile. And it felt wonderful.

Back at her apartment, Hasar was out of her room and was acting normal again. Yrene knew Hasar was not the type of person who apologizes verbally but you could see her acting all sweet and that meant he was sorry.

Next morning at the coffee shop, he looked a bit stressed. When Yrene asked Hasar she said she couldn't see the difference.

"Would you have your usually, mam?" he asked in his hot voice.

Yrene still couldn't get over the fact that he remembered her usual. But the little voice inside her was telling her that he probably remembers every regular customers usual.

"Yes, the usual please," she said.

Today, they both smiled whenever they looked at each other, which happed quite a lot time.

"Would you need anything else, mam?" he said after she was done with her coffee.

Before she could say anything, Hasar begin. "Yes, I would like to know the name of the waiter who has been serving coffee to me and my friend these days?" 

He looked surprised at first. Then he turned from Hasar and looked at Yrene. "I'm Chaol Westfall. And I'm not really a waiter. In fact today is my last day here."

Yrene was surprised at the additional information he gave. It was his last day here? That meant that she would never see him again? She would never hear his voice again?

He stayed there for sometime, probably expecting her to say something but when she didn't, he left.

"Why didn't I say anything?" Yrene asked Hasar as if it was her fault.

"I don't know. You can't do anything about it. You just have to forget him, okay. Besides it's not like you know him, so just imagine that he's a terrible guy."

Yrene shook her head. She knew she couldn't do it. She could do absolutely nothing about it. She couldn't talk to him, couldn't forget him, couldn't concentrate on anything else. She was doomed.

"You know it's very unlikely of you to behave like this," Hasar said when they were back at their apartment. She went to her room and didn't come out. She was mad at her again.

She could totally understand that. She was mad at herself too. She had never acting like this before. She was totally comfortable with talking to guys and even flirting with them when she was in a mood. But she didn't know why it was so hard with Chaol. At least she knew his name now, thanks to Hasar. In the evening she would try to talk to him. She couldn't just let him go.

She took out her books to study but couldn't stop smiling, just because she knew his name. How could knowing someone's name make you happy? She knew at that time that she would talk to him in the evening, no matter how nervous she would get.

In the evening Hasar left for the coffee shop before her. She told her that she had something to do on the way, and that she would see her in the coffee shop. When Yrene reached the coffee shop, Hasar was already there. She quickly exchanged a smile with Chaol, who was walking back to his counter. He looked a bit nervous.

She joined Hasar, and Chaol was instantly there with their usual.

"You didn't take our orders yet," Yrene said.

"Your friend ordered for you," Chaol replied.

"Oh," she said.

She tried to talk with Hasar but she shushed her. She was furiously typing on her laptop, her eyeballs moving from right to left. She looked really busy, so Yrene drank her coffee in silence and kept stealing glances at Chaol.

When she was done with her first cup of coffee, she tried to get Chaol's attention to order another one.

A women, Yrene had never seen before in the coffee shop entered. She looked beautifully wild with golden hair and golden-flecked eyes. Her nails were long and painted black, which matched with her black suit. She moved herself with such elegance that the entire coffee shop went silent and looked at her as she walked to Chaol and took him with her in the back room.

The people started chatting again and for a minute it seemed to Yrene that the time had stopped when she was here. Whoever she was.

Yrene wondered who she was and what was she doing here with Chaol. She couldn't be his girlfriend, could she?

"She's super hot, isn't she?" Hasar said, smiling at herself.

Yrene looked at her and raised her eyebrow. "I don't know, but you shouldn't be looking at other girls and thinking they're hot behind you're girlfriends."

"We are allowed to do this. Besides, I told Renia about her when I first saw her," Hasar said.

"You have seen her before?"

Hasar smirked at her. "Yeah," she said as she grabbed Yrene wrist and took her all the way to the room where Chaol had went.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Yrene's kept saying, but she didn't listen.

Hasar opened the door to reveal Asterin's hand on Chaol shoulder. Yrene was taken aback at the sight but Hasar pushed her forward. 

Asterin and Chaol turned to them. Chaol hung her head low when he saw Yrene.

"I'm sorry Yrene, but I really couldn't have afforded to accompany you to the coffee shop for hours just because you wanted to stare at him," Hasar said, clearly enjoying herself.

Yrene couldn't believe Hasar said that in front of him. She was so embarrassed to face him that she slightly his herself behind Hasar and gritted her teeth.

"Well, I also don't hire the people who want the job so they can stalk at pretty costumers," Asterin said to Chaol.

"Come forward," Hasar said and pushed Yrene to face Chaol.

They both stared at the ground.

"Sort it out, whatever it is," Asterin said.

"Yeah, and just in case you haven't understood what's going on, then let me explain. You both were coming to the coffee shop, not for coffee, but because you liked each other. Now go and have some time together. But please after this, I really want you to be back to normal, Yrene," Hasar said.

Yrene almost couldn't believe it. He was working here so he could see her, just like she was there to see him? It was too good to be real.

"There is a nice park nearby, you can go there. Or any other place you like. But for now, leave my room," the last words were command and they obeyed.

Hasar told Yrene that she would see her in the apartment after her date which made both Yrene and Chaol blush.

After Hasar left, Chaol and Yrene walked in silence.

Yrene's heart was pounding in her chest. She had no idea what she would say when they would reach wherever they were going. They hadn't took the path to the park, and she hadn't been on this street before. But she would rather not reach anywhere if that meant she had to look at him and talk. She was too embarrassed to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaol and Yrene spend the evening together and got to know about each other.

After walking for sometime, they ended up outside another coffee shop. It was small compared to where Chaol worked. They both stopped outside, none of them moving to get in.

"Is this...would this place be okay for you?" Chaol asked. He was nervous. He had no idea how they ended up here. 

Yrene nodded. 

They both went in and took a seat for two. 

A waiter came to them.

"Two esperasso, please," Chaol said. 

They had no idea how to talk to each other, so they drank their coffee in silence.

"Would you like to have...dinner with me?" Chaol asked after they finished their coffee. He had gathered all his courage to ask her that.

"Yes," Yrene replied. She wanted to spend time with him. And meanwhile may be they would be able to talk.

They left the coffee shop, and started walking again.

"Tell me about yourself," Yrene said but it sounded too casual, so she added, "If you don't mind that."

"No, I don't mind," Chaol replied, happy that they were talking. "I'm just a student. I don't do anything else." He felt embarrassed because he had nothing interesting to say.

"Me too," Yrene replied. "I study medicine. What about you?"

"Well, I study law. But I'm interested in fitness. I want to open my own gym someday," he said, but regreted it. How could he say such a stupid thing to someone who studies medical?

"You should open your own gym, then. One should always do what they want," Yrene said, encouragingly.

Chaol turned scarlet. He knew she meant only good, but he was still embarrassed by what he said.

"So you want to become a doctor?" Chaol asked.

Yrene nodded, a sad smile on her face. "Ever since I was a child. My mom developed that interest in me. But after she...," she stopped for a minute, deciding if she should tell about her family to a stranger or not. But this information was not anything special, so she continued. "After my mom died, I set my goal that I'll become a doctor. Then with the help of Hafiza, who is the sweetest lady I have ever met, decided to help me achieve my goal. She takes care of all my expenses."

"That's wonderful.... about Hafiza, not what happened to your mother." He needed to calm down, otherwise she would definitely run away.

"Yeah I got that," Yrene said, smiling.

Chaol too wanted to tell her about himself, and now that she revealed a part of herself, Chaol felt that he needs to too. "Well you see, my father is a prick."

Yrene raised her eyebrow.

Chaol chuckled. "I'm serious. He's a moron. Only thinks about his business. My mother and brother left him a month ago to live with my grandparents. I wonder if he had noticed that yet."

"How could he not?"

Chaol shrugged. "Because the last time he noticed that, he made them come back. My mom send me here to study so I could be away from him. She'll send my little brother away from him too next year. I'm sure about that."

"That's...well... horrible," Yrene said.

"Yeah, he is."

They walked for nearly an hour, talking. They forgot that they just met, and that they shouldn't tell each other every thing. But after they started talking, all of it came naturally. They even forgot that they were looking for a restaurant and when they realized it, they burst into laughter. 

"It was just a wonderful evening," Chaol said, after the dinner. His heart was so full of happiness that he thought he might cry.

"Yes, it was."

They hated that the evening was over.

Yrene's phone was full of message from Hasar, asking him to come home now. 

And Chaol was full of threats from Dorian. Appearantly, Asterin had told him about Yrene and now he was mad.

"Can I have your...phone number?" Chaol asked, politely. 

"Yes," Yrene said.

They exchanged phone numbers and after standing on the roadside for sometime in silence, they finally decided to part the ways.

They said their goodbyes, and left.

As soon as Chaol was home, he wanted to call her and hear her voice again. But what would he say why he called?

He dialed the number and she picked up after a single ring. It felt like she was waiting for his call.

"Hey, I called to check if you reached home safely," Chaol said.

"Yes, I did."

They dropped the phone after an hour, when Hasar took the phone from Yrene and shouted at Chaol.

"Look, she has to study. And she can't do that until you drop your stupid phone," she said to Chaol and he was too dumbfound to say anything back.

But before Hasar could drop the phone, Chaol heard Yrene saying in the background.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Tomorrow felt like lifetime away. And when he said that to Dorian who he called after Yrene, he said that Chaol had lost his mind.

"Get back to yourself!" Dorian shouted.

"I'm myself. I just think that...maybe I'm falling for her."

"You mean, falling in love with her. Dude you met her today," Dorian said from the other line.

"Yeah, I know it's too early to call it love that's why I didn't say 'love'. I just like her very much, that's all I'm saying," Chaol said.

"Oh my man, you going crazy. I will repair you tomorrow. See you in college."

"Bye." Chaol dropped the phone and tried to get some sleep. He knew he would Dorian and all others would torture him tomorrow for a keeping a secret, but he could hardly wait to tomorrow. Because he was going to see her again

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Chaorene and there aren't many fanfic about them. So I wrote one. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
